freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). FNaF = (also fully known as Bonnie the Rabbit'''Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 1 or '''Bonnie the Bunny, by fans) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He is the guitarist in Freddy's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Bonnie will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death."Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." - Phone Guy, Night 1 Appearance Bonnie is a purple-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is lighter. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards (similar to several other animatronics' ears) and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and lacks eyebrows. His eyelids are drooped slightly, but when he attacks, his eyes are wide open as he screeches at the security guard. Excluding his head, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Locations Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside the Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When Bonnie enters the Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to the Office, Bonnie will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Bonnie appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode (Android version only) enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Chica does. Additionally, Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Chica. Trivia *From the game's trailer and his Custom Night icon where he appears on the stage with two others from the Show Stage, Bonnie appears light-lavender in color rather than blue/violet. This could be just due to the lighting. *On extremely rare occasions, Bonnie, along with two others from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. *More rooms are exclusive to Bonnie than any other animatronic. These include the Backstage, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. * Bonnie is often mistaken as a female, as "Bonnie" is a traditionally feminine name. This was indirectly proven false by Scott Cawthon. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. It is unknown if this was originally his design, or was just for the trailer. **Also in the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face mask, revealing his endoskeleton. *Bonnie may be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. **He also may be based on Jasper T. Jowls, as they both are the guitarists in the band. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is one of the two scariest animatronics of the series, as he has had several nightmares about Bonnie while developing the game. **He also recently said on his Steam post that Bonnie from this game gave him nightmares.The original Bonnie gave me nightmares. That was the only one out of the whole series. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - August 10, 2015 @ 6:18 PM **Scott said that one night he dreamt that Bonnie was in the hall outside of his bedroom, causing Scott to jump out from his bed and rushed to hold the door shut. After finding that the door was locked, he believed that Bonnie was about to attack (as the doors do not work when he and Chica are in the Office). Afterwards, he woke up from the dream.One night I dreamt that Bonnie was in the hall outside my door, as I jumped out of bed and rushed to hold the door shut. I discovered that the door was locked and it filled me with dread. In FNaF 1, when the doors don’t work, it means something is already in your office. So when I felt that the door was locked, I felt Bonnie was in my bedroom and was about to get me! Thankfully, I woke up. - Scott Cawthon's interview, from the FNaF3 newspaper after completing Night 6. **This is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, though it is unknown if they are related. *Bonnie and Chica both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside the Office. Many theories address this, including that the teeth and human-like voice could be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. Additionally, the sound he emits could simply be his artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are over 20 years old, and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. * On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, the player has a 0.1% chance to encounter the full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations). The image stays for approximately ten seconds until small white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. **Strangely, the Bonnie image with small white pupils isn't found within the game files but only visible when using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, due to the white pupils being separate objects. ***From Clickteam Fusion 2.5, Bonnie's rare "eyeless" screen is referred as "creepy start".Imgur.com - EhNzdz2.png *According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, Bonnie was the first animatronic that was added to the game. **Bonnie had no jumpscare animation at the time, as it was only a still image. *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the camera to show the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. This only occurs when the endoskeleton and the empty heads shall stare in the camera or Freddy on the Show Stage alone looks in the camera. *On rare occasions, Bonnie groans outside the Office, when he's outside the left doorway, or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Hall Corner. *Bonnie is the only character to be featured in a "behind the scenes" image more than twice. Errors *If one were to look very closely to the bottom left of the "CELEBRATE!" poster, one can see that Bonnie appears to hover about few inches away. **From the discussion board on Steam, according to Scott, he jokingly said; "Bonnie does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics."Bonnie does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - December 20, 2015 @ 3:02 PM This also alludes to his teleportation abilities. *From the trailer, in the scene where Bonnie is running, his head clips through one of the hanging star decorations. *When Bonnie removes his mask in the trailer, his ears clip through the camera. Bugs *If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat, and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is also a bug where the night guard can be killed by Bonnie, but he does not appear physically, and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. References |-|FNaF2 = Withered Bonnie is the older model of the original Bonnie making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Bonnie. After the events of FNAF 2, he was fixed and became Classic Bonnie from FNAF 1. The original Bonnie makes a minor appearance in all four end-of-night cutscenes, appearing in the right side from Freddy with the player's point of view. Appearance Like Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the original Bonnie possessed in the first game. His eyeballs are gone, exposing glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. Withered Bonnie's right ear is mostly seen being folded, similar to a stereotypical rabbit. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing more of his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue. Like the original Bonnie, Withered Bonnie also wears a red bowtie. According to Phone Guy on Night 2, Withered Bonnie's appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Toy Bonnie."Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." - Phone Guy, Night 2 Behavior Like Withered Freddy and Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Bonnie follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Withered Bonnie starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside the Office, staring at the night guard from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent to enter the Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Withered Bonnie is in the Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Withered Bonnie forces it down, Withered Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second (even in earlier nights) to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Withered Bonnie to return and kill the night guard after they lower the Monitor. Just like the other animatronics, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on sometime after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Withered Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Bonnie is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Double Trouble * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Trivia *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Bonnie's name is actually a simple name of his original counterpart. *Withered Bonnie takes much longer to leave the Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy. *Oddly enough, Withered Bonnie's eyes are usually displaying red light through the game and in the trailer. In the main menu screen, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white. **Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from Withered Bonnie's eye can be seen inside his face. *The player has a slight chance to see Withered Bonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in yhe Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from the Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game. *Similar to the original Bonnie from the first game, Withered Bonnie is more active than Withered Chica. **Unlike the original Bonnie, however, Withered Bonnie is always first to leave Parts/Service, rather than being more likely to as the original Bonnie in the first game. *Also similarly to the original Bonnie, when Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica are crawling through the air vents, Withered Bonnie approaches via the left side of the night guard while Withered Chica approaches via the right. *Withered Bonnie, along with Withered Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game as, ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. *In Night 3's cutscene, the way the original Bonnie stares at the night guard with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game. *Withered Bonnie is one of six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations with the others being Mangle, BB, Toy Chica, the Puppet, and Golden Freddy. **In his case, Withered Bonnie does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of the Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic for the player. *Withered Bonnie is the only animatronic from the game to remain still while attacking the player rather than lunging or popping out like other animatronics. Instead, he basically reach his hand towards the player. Errors *One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings, Withered Bonnie's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. **This also happens in the "Thank You!" image. *On rare occasions, if the player hesitates to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head while Withered Bonnie is in the Office, Withered Bonnie will vanish, but will not return to kill the night guard. This is most likely a bug. *At the last frame of Withered Bonnie's jumpscare, his thumb moves forward. References |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Unlike the other animatronics, his role is not majorly replaced by a phantom. His role is replaced by Springtrap, who is Bonnie's original version. Appearance Bonnie's remains bear a resemblance to his model from the first game except lacking arms, eyes, ears, legs, and an endoskeleton. In place of Bonnie's right eye, however, seems to be a flashing light. A metal support can be seen under his torso with its poles barely visible from the armholes. Bonnie's bottom jaw seems to be hanging a bit, as it is an empty suit. Gameplay Posters of Bonnie can be seen inside the Office, CAM 02, CAM 05, and CAM 09. There is a Bonnie-themed arcade cabinet located at CAM 06. The drawing from CAM 08 and inside the Office appears to feature an unusual-looking Bonnie holding a cupcake, similar to Chica. From the Office, Bonnie's figurine is seen on the desk along with two other figurines. Bonnie's head, along with three (four during the Bad Ending), appears in the ending screens after completing all five nights. Minigames Bonnie makes an additional appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On Night 2, the player will play as Bonnie, appearing on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message and be bounced back if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack Bonnie, dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 3, 4, and 5, Bonnie's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Trivia *Bonnie is the only animatronic to not have a phantom counterpart in the third game. **As such, Springtrap acts as somewhat of a replacement for Bonnie in the game. *In the end-of-night minigames, Bonnie has a dark cyan color, similar to Toy Bonnie's, instead of his typical blue/purple color. **This is also the case with the Toy Bonnie figure on the desk of the Office. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to be an early model of Bonnie. This is evident by both of them having rabbit-like appearances, the fact that Phone Guy referred to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" during Night 5's phone call and the fact that Springtrap appears as one of the first animatronics in the business, along with Fredbear. *In the game's trailer, during a shot where the camera pans past the three main animatronics, Bonnie can be seen moving his eye to look at the camera. |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Bonnie's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Bonnie is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Bonnie. Appearance As a plush, Bonnie looks nearly identical to his appearance from his withered counterpart in the second game. He wears a red bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. His color is lighter with a spot of a lighter shade of blue on his belly. |-|FNaF: SL = Bonnie is one of the original animatronics to lack a "funtime" counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Despite lacking a "funtime" counterpart, he still appears in the form of Bon-Bon, a hand puppet worn by Funtime Freddy. Bon-Bon's recolored counterpart, Bonnet, also appears exclusively in the Custom Night. Trivia * A brief scene of the first game's gameplay where Bonnie, along with Freddy and Chica, on the Show Stage can be seen at the start of the game's trailer. |-|FFPS = While Bonnie himself does not appear in FFPS, he is replaced by Rockstar Bonnie. |-|UCN = Both the original and Withered Bonnie return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Bonnie Behavior Bonnie resides in Pirate Cove (CAM 05) alongside Foxy. While Foxy must be checked when he's active, the player must AVOID checking Bonnie when he's active, or he will disable the camera system temporarily. Alternatively, Bonnie, along with Foxy, can be removed from the night if the player uses the death coin on him. Withered Bonnie Behavior Like in the second game, Withered Bonnie will occasionally climb out of an unknown trapdoor to stand in the Office. Once he arrives, Withered Bonnie will create distorted audio noises and cause the lights to flicker. Similar to that of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, the Player has to put on the Freddy Mask to fend him off. Otherwise, he'll proceed to jumpscare the Player if the mask is put on too slowly. Trivia *Bonnie flashing his glowing endoskeleton eyes when agitated too much in his mechanic might be a reference to his camera poses in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, where most of them consist of him either glaring or staring at the player with increasing aggression. *Withered Bonnie's mechanic is a throwback to his original behavior in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, where the player had to fend him off via the Freddy Mask like many other animatronic's appearing in that game. *Withered Bonnie (along with Withered Chica) wasn't originally added to the UCN roster until Scott decided to add them in by replacing Candy Cadet and Adventure Endo-01 respectively. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage. 223.png|Bonnie with Freddy while Chica left the Show Stage. Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie in the Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights. BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie appearing in the left Door's blind spot away from the Office. P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with glossy-black eyes, as he appears in hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. Unknown9.jpg|A rare "eyeless" Bonnie screen with small white pupils which appear after death. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Miscellaneous Band_trailer.gif|Bonnie, along with Freddy and Chica, singing in the band during the trailer (click to animate). File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway during the trailer. Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie either does not have this ability in the final game, or it was just used for the trailer. Bonnie Says Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his "head" off in the trailer (click to animate). FreddysBand.jpg|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica on the Show Stage during the day. FNaF1Poster.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica on the CELEBRATE! poster. Bonnie-plushie.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Withered Bonnie in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Withered Bonnie in the Office, with the Freddy Head on. Old Bonnie.gif|Withered Bonnie in the Office, and putting on the Freddy Head (click to animate). PartsService.png|Withered Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Withered Bonnie coming toward the night guard from the Main Hall. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Withered Bonnie in the Main Hall with Mangle. 197.png|Withered Bonnie about to enter into the Left Air Vent in Party Room 1. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Withered Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Withered Bonnie outside the Office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Withered Bonnie and Withered Foxy outside the Office. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Withered Bonnie standing in front of the night guard in the Office. Bonnietoutdroit.png|The original Bonnie in the cutscene. Bonnierecherche.png|The original Bonnie looking at the night guard in the cutscene. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|An eyeless original Bonnie staring at the player in the cutscene. 1stNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica looking at the night in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|The original Bonnie and Chica with Golden Freddy staring at the player with no eyes in the cutscene. Night4correctdream.png|The original Bonnie and Chica with the Puppet in the cutscene. Brightened FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Withered Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Withered Bonnie about to enter the vent in Party Room 1, brightened and saturated for clarity. Death Minigames GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Withered Bonnie's sprite in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Miscellaneous NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Withered Bonnie seen in the game's second teaser, along with Toy Bonnie. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie in the second game's trailer. Bonnie_Icon.png|Withered Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. BonnieDoll.png|Plushie of Bonnie. This plushie can be obtained by completing the 'Double Trouble' preset on the Custom Night. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Texture of the original Bonnie in the cutscene, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM 02 Light On.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light off along with Spingtrap beside him. HeadsGlowing.png|Bonnie's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Bonnie's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Bonnie.png|Bonnie being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. 340.png|Scattered remains of Bonnie and Chica found in the end-of-night minigame. Bonnie_child.png|The child wearing Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Bonnie_mask.png|Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Miscellaneous HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in the third game's trailer. Notice how Bonnie is staring at the camera. Chica & Bonnie Poster.png|Bonnie, as he appears with Chica on a poster in The Office. Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|Bonnie, on another poster with Freddy in CAM 5. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Bonnie as seen on the TV commercial (click to animate). Bonnie_Bully.png|The bully wearing Bonnie's mask in the minigames. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay UNC FNAF3 Office Light.png|The Bonnie mannequin from the Office (FNaF 3 version). 595.png|Bonnie flashing his animatronic eyes when being viewed on camera. Bonnie Pirate Eyes.png|Bonnie's animatronic eyes shut off on Pirate Cove. Bonnie Flash.gif|Bonnie flashing his animatronic eyes at Pirate Cove (Click to animate). 1425.png|The Bonnie figurine shown in the Office when Bonnie is active. 1033.png|Texture of Withered Bonnie standing in the Office. Anniversary images AnniversaryBonnieTeaser.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Bonnie, holding his empty head, also revealing the endoskeleton head. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 2nd anniversary. AnniversaryJumpscare.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of Bonnie jumpscaring the player. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 2nd anniversary. Parts&Service_BTS.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Bonnie staring at the camera from the Backstage room. It was used for celebrating the franchise's 3rd anniversary. Notice the white head behind the door, which was not shown in the original game. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Bonnie, along with Withered, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Bonnie, as seen in the background from the Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes novel. Bonniefreddyfiles.png|Bonnie as he appears in the book The Freddy Files. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the night guard. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Withered Bonnie makes when killing the night guard. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the night guard, BB being an exception. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Withered Bonnie is inside the Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The sound Bonnie and the other animatronics make when dismantled by Purple Guy. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Withered Bonnie Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics